1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly, to a modular jack with a small sized magnetic module to reduce the profile thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. M339836 issued on Sep. 1, 2008, discloses an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a terminal module received therein. The insulative housing defines a receiving room for insertion of a mating connector. The terminal module has an inner circuit board extending horizontally and a number of magnetic coils located below the inner circuit board and electrically connected with the inner circuit board. The magnetic coils are positioned below the inner circuit board and could not utilize space above the inner circuit board, so it makes the height of the connector increased and is not convenient to reduce profile of the connector.
Hence, an improved connector is desired to overcome the above problems.